X2002
by Android Chaos
Summary: Tres años despues de los eventos de X1999, llega un nuevo grupo de guerreros que decidirán el destino de la Tierra... cambio de rating a partir de Episodio 3
1. Perfil de personajes

Perfil de personajes de X/2002  
  
Bueno, después de mucho pensarlo, planearlo, ponerle cabeza y el cómo proceder con esta idea que tuve en mi cabeza, decido ahora poner este perfil de personajes para este nuevo fanfic que yo, Androide K'No.18, he creado dentro de mi imaginación basado en el anime X/1999. Tomen en cuenta que este perfil tal vez contenga algunos spoilers que pudieran revelar parte de la historia con respecto a los personajes y la trama central, pero si se quieren aventurar en ver acerca de estos personajes, adelante, háganlo con gusto que esto los agarrará por sorpresa. Espero les guste.  
  
Los Ángeles de la Luz  
  
Empecemos con los chicos buenos, que son Los 12 Ángeles de la Luz. Ellos son unos seres celestiales que en realidad son ángeles llegados del Cielo quienes han encarnado en 12 seres humanos; cada uno posee un poder que le corresponde según sus características y habilidades. Son similares a los Siete Sellos, ya que también se les dio la habilidad de crear un kekkai o barrera de poder que les permite pelear sin poner la vida de los seres humanos y sus alrededores en peligro al ubicar a los contendientes en un espacio dimensional que los aísla de la dimensión normal de la Tierra, algo así como un campo de realidad virtual; sin embargo, la batalla es real, ya que los contendores de la batalla pueden lastimarse y el que haya usado el kekkai sea herido de gravedad o muere, la barrera desaparecerá y la destrucción llevada a cabo en la dimensión del kekkai se hará realidad junto con la posible pérdida de vidas humanas dentro del entorno. Dicho esto, si los Ángeles de la Luz pierden la vida, los 12 Shuras o demonios entonces no solo destruirán la zona donde combaten, sino también Japón y el resto del mundo.  
  
El objetivo de los 12 Ángeles es proteger toda la vida de la Tierra, ya que tienen la fe de que los humanos están empezando a cambiar su forma de vida y piensan que si la erradicación de la humanidad se lleva a cabo junto con la de los animales, el balance delicado de la Tierra se destrozará y sería el principio del fin. Estos son los 12 Ángeles que les presento a continuación:  
  
Nombre: Ryu Kurosawa Edad: 16 años Lugar de nacimiento: Tokio Día de nacimiento: 1 de Enero de 1986 (Día del Año nuevo) Signo: Capricornio Le gusta: La tranquilidad y la vida Le disgusta: La maldad  
  
Perfil: Ryu Kurosawa es como cualquier adolescente de su edad, va al escuela, tiene su familia, se junta con los amigos y juega en los deportes; sin embargo, aún no sabe que su destino será el proteger a la Tierra y a sus seres queridos de los 12 Shuras, quienes quieren acabar con Ryu para así cambiar al mundo como les plazca. El origen de su poder viene de que su estrella se ubica cerca de la el Arcángel San Miguel, quien una vez logró detener a Lucifer de que lograra sus objetivos malignos. Es el primer Ángel y su poder consiste en usar la Luz del Cielo, la cual convierte en energía para poder usarla para una variedad de efectos, como son las explosiones, rayos, ondas y un escudo de luz que lo protege de cualquier ataque. Su carácter es reservado, tranquilo, pero muestra la buena experiencia del vivir cuando está con sus compañeros o cuando practica un deporte como el básquetbol y el hockey callejero. Debido a que aún no comprende el significado de su poder y su destino, en algunas ocasiones puede caer en la angustia y confusión porque solo quiere vivir su vida como un ser humano normal y no gusta causarle problemas a las personas que conoce y están a su alrededor. Ryu no tiene kekkai propio, ya que su verdadero ser aún no despierta para llevar a cabo su misión. Usualmente se viste de tenis azules, pantalones azul marino, camisa blanca de manga corta y su cabello es negro y tiene ojos azules.  
  
Nombre: Jin Yamagata Edad: 16 años Lugar de nacimiento: Nagano Día de nacimiento: 15 de Julio Signo: Cáncer Le gusta: La música y los festejos Le disgusta: El silencio  
  
Perfil: Jin es un joven quien anda en la calle en la mayoría de los ratos libres y se divierte haciendo música con algunos de sus amigos, con quienes forma parte de un grupo de DJ's juveniles que se encargan de dar música en las fiestas y festejos de su escuela. Es un DJ talentoso que puede hacer su propio estilo de música y quiere ser un DJ famoso en su país en Música Electrónica; siendo el Segundo Ángel, tiene la habilidad de usar discos de energía que puede lanzar para cortar, impactar o golpear a su adversario y su kekkai tiene una forma curiosa, como la de un disco compacto gigante debido a su gusto por la música. Tiene el pelo café con rayos rojos pintados en los extremos de su pelo por los dos lados de su cabeza, ojos verdes y viste con una camiseta gris que tiene impreso enfrente una guitarra que hace sonar música, pantalones negros, tenis grises y su chamarra de color verde con gorro que tiene amarrada en su cintura; piensa que la música puede cambiar al mundo y todo lo que le rodea y por eso su sueño es ser DJ para poder alegrar la vida de los seres humanos para que así cambien su vida y sean mejores personas y se expresa su deseo tanto en su estilo de música como las canciones que logra crear con su ingenio musical.  
  
Nombre: Ayami Nishiro Edad: 16 años Lugar de nacimiento: Fukui Día de nacimiento: 27 de Febrero Signo: Píscis Le gusta: La amistad y la cocina Le disgusta: Las serpientes y que sus recetas no le salgan bien.  
  
Perfil: Ayami es una chica tranquila y hacendosa que no duda en ayudar a los demás cuando están en problemas y le agrada cocinar comida deliciosa, aunque todavía le falta mejorar un poco. Ella practica el tiro con arco y tiene muy buena habilidad en ese deporte y es la capitana de la escuadra de su escuela; como el Tercer Ángel, ella posee un arco de energía que invoca formando la figura de su arma con sus brazos y lo usa para lanzar flechas de luz hacia sus enemigos. Ella se lleva bien con sus amigos y los alegra cuando están tristes y usa sus poderes para protegerlos. Ella viste de zapatos negros, calcetas blancas, falda negra y su blusa blanca con su chaleco negro, ya que asiste a una escuela privada. Su pelo es corto y lacio con color verde y sus ojos son cafés y el kekkai que usa es de la forma de un cono.  
  
Nombre: Keiichi Takeda Edad: 17 años Lugar de nacimiento: Sendai Día de nacimiento: 1 de Junio Signo: Géminis Le gusta: Trabajo de equipo y la dedicación Le disgusta: Las decepciones  
  
Perfil: Keiichi es capitán de un equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria y siempre guía a sus compañeros de equipo para ganar cada encuentro. Es voluntarioso y pensativo en sus acciones y sabe lo que se debe hacer en muchas situaciones por su experiencia como futbolista; ha jugado desde pequeño y desea ser un futbolista a escala mundial. Es el Cuarto Ángel y utiliza una esfera de energía en forma a la de una pelota de fútbol, la cual le ayuda para realizar ataques poderosos a larga distancia con solo patear la esfera; viste unos tenis blancos con bordado negro, calcetas para deporte, pants negros deportivos y la casaca de su equipo cuyos colores son rojo y amarillo, su cabello es negro con rayos rubios y sus ojos son cafés y su kekkai es un romboide.  
  
Nombre: Satoshi Kishuu Edad: 17 años Lugar de nacimiento: Ise Día de nacimiento: 1 de Octubre Signo: Libra Le gusta: La organización y el pensamiento Le disgusta: Las mentiras  
  
Perfil: Al igual que su hermana mayor Arashi, Satoshi tuvo un pasado trágico en su niñez; quedó con su padre la mayoría del tiempo desde que sus padres se separaron y Arashi fue con su madre. Desde muy pequeño estaba apegado a su hermana y siempre platicaban de muchas cosas. Cuando estaba en Nagoya, su padre murió a causa de un accidente y Satoshi quedó solo hasta que 4 días más tarde unas sacerdotisas del templo de Ise lo encontraron y decidieron llevarlo allí, donde nuevamente se reencontraría con Arashi. Al contrario con su hermana, Satoshi es expresivo, abierto que es acompañado por el deseo de superación. Al ser el Quinto Ángel, sus habilidades son muy similares a las de su hermana y usa el mismo kekkai, pero utiliza también las artes marciales, así como armas ninja para cumplir sus objetivos. Tiene el cabello café oscuro y sus ojos son violeta, se puede decir que Arashi y Satoshi son casi gemelos por el parecido que se tienen entre sí, y viste un uniforme de ninja oscuro que es parecido al de un grupo de espías ninja que existió desde hace muchos años en la historia en Kyoto.  
  
Nombre: Makoto Mazashi Edad: 13 años Lugar de nacimiento: Hiroshima Día de nacimiento: 29 de Julio de 1989 Signo: Leo Le gusta: Su fuerza y su trabajo Le disgusta: Ignorancia (En especial que lo ignoren)  
  
Perfil: A pesar de ser tan pequeño, Makoto es discutiblemente uno de los Ángeles más poderosos debido a la increíble fuerza sobrehumana que posee, fruto de ser el Sexto Ángel. Makoto es enérgico, entusiasta e impulsivo y a veces sus emociones lo meten en líos debido a que presume de su poder en ocasiones, pero es honesto y seguro de sí mismo. Makoto está asistiendo a la secundaria y su arma es un enorme martillo de hierro que solo él puede usar y forma parte de su poder, ya que causa terremotos y ondas de choque con cada ataque, además de confiar en su fuerza a la hora de pelear mano a mano; su apariencia es de cabello café castaño y ojos de color ámbar y piel clara y viste pantalones mezclilla gris para trabajar y una camiseta de manga larga de color negra y usa un kekkai de forma de un cuadrado.  
  
Nombre: Taro Kanzaki Edad: 15 años Lugar de nacimiento: Kobe Día de nacimiento: 13 de Noviembre de 1987 Signo: Escorpión Le gusta: La justicia y el orden Le disgusta: El crimen y las cosas agrias.  
  
Perfil: Taro es un joven que siempre ha creído en la justicia y las causas nobles. En sus ratos libres se dedica a ser un súper héroe local bajo la identidad de Skeletal Sion y es ahí donde su poder como el Séptimo Ángel viene en juego, ya que le proporciona una habilidad tremenda para usar las artes marciales y una súper velocidad para luchar con suma rapidez. Taro había leído unos mangas acerca de los súper héroes y siempre ha deseado hacer algo por su comunidad y más aún, la ciudad de Kobe y decidió ser un héroe por méritos propios; Taro es un buen chico quien se guía de sus instintos y su buen juicio para realizar proezas poco comunes para ayudar a la gente y limpiar las calles del crimen que asecha en cada rincón. Normalmente, Taro tiene puesto su uniforme de zapatos cafés, pantalones azul marino y camisa blanca y su pelo es café con ojos del mismo color, pero se cambia a su disfraz que es parecido a la de un esqueleto humano, solo que parece más a la moda debido a su diseño y su kekkai adopta la forma de un rombo.  
  
Nombre: Akihiko Kagami Edad: 16 años Lugar de nacimiento: Odaiba, pero se mudó a Kyoto Día de nacimiento: 12 de Septiembre Signo: Virgo Le gusta: La honestidad y los sentimientos puros Le disgusta: Violencia  
  
Perfil: Akihiko es una joven que tiene sus pensamientos en proteger a sus seres queridos y siempre hace lo correcto. Ella fue entrenada por un maestro antiguo durante su niñez cuando sus padres lo ayudaron cuando éste tenía problemas para mantener su vivienda y resultó ser el maestro del padre de Akihiko; en agradecimiento, le permitieron a Akihiko que tomara lecciones con ese señor para que fuera una joven provechosa en la vida. La realidad es que Akihiko supo de los labios del viejo maestro que ella era uno de los 12 Elegidos de la Luz para poder cambiar el destino de la Tierra y le enseño a usar sus poderes como el Octavo Ángel, que era usar el hielo para poder congelar a sus enemigos y usaba un báculo de batalla para los combates de cuerpo a cuerpo. Durante su preparación, conoció a un joven llamado Iizuka Inoue, un joven de su infancia cuando vivía en Odaiba, a quien se le impartió el poder del fuego y con un poco de tiempo se había enamorado de él. Ella usa sus poderes para proteger a los humanos y quiere hacer lo posible por ayudar a Iizuka en su dolor. Su apariencia es la de una chica de cabello rubio y corto y ojos verdes, tiene puesto un vestido completo color azul cielo con chamarra blanca y su kekkai tiene la forma de un pentágono.  
  
Nombre: Kyoko Yotarishi Edad: 17 años Lugar de nacimiento: Okinawa Día de nacimiento: 25 de Abril Signo: Tauro Le gusta: La dedicación y la comida tradicional Le disgusta: Lo oculto  
  
Perfil: Kyoko es una chica dedicada, astuta y capaz que pasa sus ratos libres en ser aprendiz de detective, ya que su padre trabaja en la policía de la ciudad de Okinawa. Dice que cuando termine sus estudios, desea convertirse en una gran detective en INTERPOL para acabar con el crimen en el mundo y tiene muchas aptitudes para lograrlo; sus poderes consisten en usar su parasol que salen de él rayos eléctricos y ondas de energía que utiliza a su favor para contrarrestar los ataques de sus adversarios y usa una barrera invisible para protegerla del impacto de cada ataque. Como a ella no le agradan las cosas ocultas, ella hace todo lo posible por descubrir la verdad y usa sus habilidades de detective para encontrar pistas importantes que la ayuden a resolver cada misterio; es una joven de cabello rojo oscuro, ojos negros y tiene puesto unos pantalones color pardo, zapatos negros y blusa de manga larga color marrón y su kekkai forma un círculo como el de una lente de aumento.  
  
Nombre: Akio Sehishiro Edad: 18 años Lugar de nacimiento: Yokohama Día de nacimiento: 12 de Febrero de 1984 Signo: Acuario Le gusta: La naturaleza Le disgusta: La devastación  
  
Perfil: Akio es un joven pensativo con el corazón de un poeta que se encuentra estudiando botánica para ser un biólogo de plantas y desea poder hacer una diferencia en la vida humana al estudiar la naturaleza. Es conversador, tranquilo y puede hacer muchas cosas; es el Décimo Ángel y su poder es utilizar la energía de las plantas que salen de la tierra para atacar a los enemigos y proveerle a Akio aditamentos necesarios para ayudarlo en situaciones comprometidas; también sabe como sentir la energía de las plantas y también siente las condiciones del ambiente en el que se encuentra y usa un kekkai en forma de rectángulo. Su cabello es de color azul con ojos de color verde, tiene puestos unos anteojos y se viste de zapatos marrón, pantalones blancos con tirantes, camisa verde y una chamarra de color blanco.  
  
Nombre: Hikari Sakagami Edad: 19 años Lugar de nacimiento: Nikko Día de nacimiento: 30 de Marzo Signo: Aries Le gusta: El ambiente de la noche y cosas dulces Le disgusta: La tristeza  
  
Perfil: Hikari viene de una familia de psíquicos quienes viven en lugares reclusos y usan sus poderes para proteger a la humanidad. Hikari es el descendiente más poderoso de su familia en la actualidad y está en una escuela privada junto con su novia de la infancia, Naru Hizuhachi. El es reservado, un poco frió e indiferente a primera vista, pero en realidad es sensible y expresivo cuando se le amerita y las muchachas se sienten atraídas a él por el aire de misterio que emite y su apariencia de un joven guapo e inteligente, pero su corazón solo pertenece a Naru. Como el Decimoprimero Ángel, usa sus poderes psíquicos y crea muchos efectos como doblar, partir y hacer explotar los objetos, así como confía en la telepatía y la adivinación y su kekkai consiste en la forma de una estrella. Su pelo es negro con rayos grises en sus cabellos frontales en su frente, ojos negros que se tornan grises cuando usa sus poderes y viste de uniforme de traje que es zapatos, pantalones y saco negros con su camisa blanca un tanto desfajada para darle una apariencia fresca y un poco liberal, pero se arregla bien cuando asiste a sus clases y tiene un anillo en forma de luna creciente angular con el que aumenta sus poderes y usa un escudo telepático.  
  
Nombre: Maki Heihachi Edad: 17 años Lugar de nacimiento: Osaka Día de nacimiento: 19 de Diciembre Signo: Sagitario Le gusta: La diversión y los amigos Le disgusta: El aburrimiento. (Simplemente, ¡la enloquece! XP)  
  
Perfil: Maki es una chica muy juguetona con mucha energía y siempre anda alegre como una niña de 10 años y siempre le gusta divertirse. Cuando está aburrida, siempre hace cosas emocionantes para que no se quede deprimida, pero parece ser que tendrá más emociones de las debidas porque ella es el Decimosegundo Ángel. Como tal, confía en usar el viento y tiene la facultad para volar por los cielos y usa esas habilidades bien en combate. A pesar de su apariencia, no se le debe subestimar, ya que es muy poderosa y es capaz de hacer explosiones de aire si está muy enfadada y su kekkai es de la forma de una cruz horizontal. Tiene el cabello café largo con ojos del mismo color y le gusta vestir de un traje rojo de falda corta, blusa roja y un colar precioso de rubí que le dio su madre cuando era niña.  
  
Los 12 Shuras (demonios)  
  
Ellos son 12 diablos que vienen del Infierno y usaron sus facultades oscuras para poder encarnar en la forma de un humano; unos son creados así al nacer y otros son influenciados por la energía maligna emitida del Shura más poderoso. A diferencia de los 12 Ángeles, ellos no usan kekkai, puesto que los Shuras solo desean cambiar al mundo a su manera, es decir, sin la influencia de Dios y cada uno de los Shuras tiene habilidades asombrosas que ningún otro humano podría soportar y solo los Ángeles de la Luz puede oponérseles en todo momento para evitar el fin de la Tierra. Los 12 Demonios son los siguientes:  
  
Nombre: Kairi Amakusa Edad: 18 años Lugar de nacimiento: Tokio Día de nacimiento: 9 de Noviembre Signo: Escorpión Le gusta: Los helados y el deseo Le disgusta: La sobre confianza  
  
Perfil: Kairi Amakuza tiene un significado muy contrario al apellido, ya que no es "Hijo de Dios", sino la encarnación del mismo Lucifer, llamado muchas veces Satanás, Luzbel, el Diablo, Satán, etc. Kairi ha pensado siempre que todo lo que Dios dice de la tentación y las acciones de Satanás son solo mentiras dadas a conocer para dar ignorancia y cubrir la verdad de todo y hace todo para poder desnudar esa verdad en las flamas del caos y la devastación. Kairi va en tercer año de la preparatoria en la misma escuela que Ryu, solo que siempre competían en muchas cosas para ver quien es el mejor. Aunque siempre actúa como un ser humano cualquiera: activo, enérgico, ingenioso; sin embargo, siempre oculta bien sus intenciones y planea su control sobre la Tierra para alejarla de las manos de Dios; esto es, Armagedón. Tiene el cabello negro lacio con ojos rojos muy penetrantes y serios, viste de negro la mayoría del tiempo, excepto en la escuela y sus poderes como el Primer Shura es usar las tinieblas del mismo Infierno, contrario a las habilidades de Ryu.  
  
Nombre: Yuji Uehara Edad: 17 años Lugar de nacimiento: Nagasaki Día de nacimiento: 12 de Diciembre Signo: Sagitario Le gusta: El silencio Le disgusta: El ruido. (Qué contrario, no?)  
  
Perfil: Yuji es un joven muy reservado que no le agrada mucho el ruido y solo sale a la calle de noche para hacer algunas actividades como pocos suelen hacer en las noches. Siendo el Segundo Shura, tiene la habilidad de usar láser de sus manos y las puntas de sus dedos para causar destrucción y usualmente ataca a cualquier Ángel a discreción. Como favorece mucho el silencio, puede ser muy centrado en sus objetivos y sin dudar absolutamente nada. Es un chico de cabello alborotado de color rojo, ojos negros y viste de tenis azul oscuro, pantalones negros, camisa roja clara y chamarra negra con bordados de metal gris en sus mangas y guantes negros.  
  
Nombre: Hajime Nonaka Edad: 17 años Lugar de nacimiento: Chiba Día de nacimiento: 3 de Abril Signo: Aries Le gusta: Ser solo él mismo Le disgusta: La indiferencia.  
  
Perfil: Hajime tuvo una infancia normal como todo niño, sin embargo, su familia tuvo problemas económicos y tuvo que tener trabajo para ayudar en su sustento e ir al escuela. Al cumplir los 15 años, su familia murió a causa de las deudas de su padre con unas personas implicadas al juego ilegal y estuvo involucrado en ellos para ayudar a su familia y Hajime quedó solo. Esto fue hasta que un día, una persona misteriosa vino a ver a Hajime cuanto visitaba la tumba de sus padres en un día lluvioso y le ofreció una oferta: Le dijo que lo pondría en una preparatoria particular donde conocería a otros jóvenes de su edad y poner seguir con sus estudios con una beca especial; convencido por eso, Hajime se inscribe a ella. Pensando que quizá la crueldad del ser humano lo privó de su familia, decidió ser un Shura. Como el Tercer Demonio, el usa el sonido para emitir poderosas ondas de choque y explosiones de aire según el sonido que decide usar con su poder y además puede usar una habilidad especial que consiste en usar el sonido como una especie de sonar mental para tener la localización exacta de su enemigo y posteriormente encontrarlo. Hajime tiene el pelo azul oscuro con ojos verdes, viste de tenis negros, pantalones de mezclilla azules, camisa de ejercicio sin mangas de color azul marino con rayas rojas y blancas y una chamarra roja de gorro.  
  
Nombre: Saisyu Yugusaki Edad: 18 años Lugar de nacimiento: Aizu Día de nacimiento: 14 de Febrero Signo: Acuario Le gusta: Actuar directamente Le disgusta: Los rodeos  
  
Perfil: Saisyu es alguien quien siempre hace los asuntos directamente y al punto sin muchos rodeos y siempre quiere llegar a una rápida conclusión al tema tratado; además, cumple con sus tareas a tiempo y raras veces se equivoca. Vino de Aizu para completar sus estudios y es compañero de escuela de Hajime Nonaka; como el Cuarto Demonio, usa unos truenos negros para causar estragos y manipula la corriente eléctrica de varios aparatos para usarla a su ventaja y la canaliza como poder para atacar a su enemigo. A veces tiende a hacer las cosas por su cuenta, pero también es suficientemente prudente para saber que no siempre podrá él solo con una situación; su cabello es rojo y derecho, tiene los ojos azules, viste de pantalones beige caqui y una camisa blanca con manga larga.  
  
Nombre: Maki Misutani Edad: 17 años Lugar de nacimiento: Sapporo Día de nacimiento: 22 de Julio Signo: Leo Le gusta: Las sombras y la noche Le disgusta: Desacuerdos  
  
Perfil: Maki es una joven ninja experimentada que puede hacer bien los trabajos nocturnos a pesar de su edad y siempre le gusta atacar desde la oscuridad, en especial en la noche. En su papel como el Quinto Demonio, ella usa a las sombras no solo para ocultarse, sino también las manipula para hacer acciones indirectas como mover objetos desde una distancia, usar sombras de las demás personas y otros efectos. También usa sus habilidades para poder derrotar a cualquier rival que se le enfrente. Es una joven mujer atractiva de cabello café y ojos ámbar, viste del uniforme de su escuela en el día y usa su uniforme ninja en la noche cuando va a cumplir una misión.  
  
Nombre: Gorou Akatsuki Edad: 25 años Lugar de nacimiento: Himeji Día de nacimiento: 8 de Mayo Signo: Tauro Le gusta: Cargar y destruir cosas Le disgusta: Las burlas (Particularmente hacia él)  
  
Perfil: Gorou es un hombre de estatura enorme y fuerza, pero no tiene mucho ingenio en su mente que solo se dedica a levantar cosas bastante pesadas y destroza lo que desea. Debido a su poca inteligencia, Gorou siempre termina haciendo lo que se le dice y pocas ocasiones tiene la iniciativa por hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Con los poderes del Sexto Shura, puede usar su enorme fuerza física para causar terremotos, levantar objetos de gran peso y destroza muchas cosas con facilidad; tiene el pelo negro muy desarreglado y suelto, tiene los ojos negros y se viste con pantalones de mezclilla grandes, tirantes azules y una camiseta corta de color blanco.  
  
Nombre: Yusuke Kanryu Edad: 19 años Lugar de nacimiento: Shizuoka Día de nacimiento: 31 de Septiembre Signo: Libra Le gusta: Los secretos Le disgusta: Nada  
  
Perfil: Cada héroe tiene a su archí enemigo, y Yusuke no es la excepción, ya que es enemigo de Taro y es el Séptimo Shura. Él usa sus poderes para generar una especie de espada de energía que sale de sus dos dedos de cada mano y además puede usar sus manos para atacar mediante ondas cortantes muy potentes. A Yusuke le gusta vestirse bien y usualmente tiene puesto un traje formal de negocios, ya que es hijo de un empresario muy importante en Shizuoka. Es un joven de cabello blanco y corto, ojos verdes, piel clara y una complexión suave que oculta sus verdaderas intenciones a la perfección.  
  
Nombre: Iizuka Inoue Edad: 18 años Lugar de nacimiento: Odaiba Día de nacimiento: 27 de Diciembre Signo: Capricornio Le gusta: La pureza del mundo Le disgusta: Lo que dañe al mundo  
  
Perfil: Iizuka Inoue es un joven que conoció a Akihiko la niñez cuando ella vivía en Odiaba y se decía que iban a la misma escuela juntos y posteriormente se mudó a Kyoto a los 12 años. Entonces se volvieron a ver cuando entrenaron con el maestro Hioe Tanaka cuando fue a Kyoto tras saberlo de una amiga de Akihiko; él usa el fuego como parte de sus poderes como el Octavo Shura y también usa dos espadas gemelas Musashi, con las que puede cortar varios objetos. Su destino fue marcado cuando iba en la tarde de la escuela con unos amigos y de repente fueron atacados por unos malhechores, quienes les demandaban su dinero y pertenencias invaluables. Iizuka hizo todo por defenderlos, pero fue golpeado y sometido por los ladrones, quienes atacaron a los compañeros del joven mientras perdía el conocimiento y cuando despertó, vio a sus amigos muertos en un charco de sangre y los criminales se dieron a la fuga, causando que Iizuka tuviera una epifanía de que toda la escoria del mundo debería ser castigada por las obras malvadas que han hecho y por ello se convierte en el Octavo Shura para llevar a cabo su doctrina personal del Tenchu Perfecto, que consiste en una justicia divina que no conoce límites al ejecutar la aniquilación de los seres con almas malignas para proteger a los inocentes matando a los malos para así limpiar al mundo.  
  
Nombre: Ichiro Ryuzaki Edad: 15 años Lugar de nacimiento: Shimabara, en el noroeste de Kyushu Día de nacimiento: No se sabe Signo: Cáncer Le gusta: Ser superior Le disgusta: Ser inferior  
  
Perfil: No se sabe mucho de este joven de 15 años, salvo que en Shimabara tuvo una infancia llena de misterio y siempre era diferente a los demás. Ichiro usa el poder de crear criaturas imaginarías poderosas que son capaces de dar destrucción masiva con el Noveno Shura; el siempre ha pensado en sus monstruos como sus amigos y los invoca con sus poderes oscuros para ayudarle en cualquier tarea y también los protege usando las técnicas que aprendió de ellos. Es un chico que tiene el cabello negro con el copete parado de frente, ojos café, viste de una sudadera verde con gorro, pantalones azules y tenis negros.  
  
Nombre: Tsunade Ishida Edad: 17 años Lugar de nacimiento: Nagasaki Día de nacimiento: 16 de Noviembre Signo: Escorpión Le gusta: La expresión de las ideas Le disgusta: Intolerancia  
  
Perfil: Tsunade es una joven que siempre ha dado a expresar sus ideas de muchas maneras: verbal, escrita, ilustrada y en las cosas que hace; sin embargo, no tolera que otros supriman las ideas y pensamientos de los demás y piensa que hay muchos humanos que no merecen que usen las ideas de otros para sus fines egoístas y por ello es la Décima Shura. Ella usa el poder de las dimensiones astrales para atacar usando espacios vacíos para crear desastres y también las usa para entrar a su dimensión propia y llevarse a sus contrincantes con ella. Tsunade se pone de acuerdo con los pensamientos de Amakusa, siempre y cuando le permita expresar su modo de pensar en todo lo que los Shuras hagan. Ella es una joven de cabello violeta largo, ojos azules, viste de su blusa negra de manga larga, falda larga y ajustada del mismo color y zapatillas.  
  
Nombre: Naru Hizuhachi Edad: 18 años Lugar de nacimiento: Cerca de Hitachi Día de nacimiento: 25 de Agosto Signo: Virgo Le gusta: Sobresalir Le disgusta: La soledad (razón extraña para una Shura, no creen?)  
  
Perfil: Ella es la novia de Hikari y ella gusta mucho de los deportes. Va en la misma preparatoria que Hikari y ella también es buena estudiante y le gusta estar en compañía de sus amigas y de Hikari; no le gusta estar sola, ya que no desea despegarse de lo que le es querido. A pesar de todo lo que tiene, el triste destino le tiene deparado en convertirse en el Decimoprimero Shura; ella también tiene poderes mentales como su novio, pero ella usa Psicokinésis y la telekinésis, además de usar garras psíquicas para dar daño a sus oponentes, ya que ella también es de familia que tiene tales habilidades; también aprovecha su poder para crear poderosas esferas psíquicas que causan un impacto incomparable. Ella viste del uniforme negro de su escuela para las chicas y tiene el cabello largo café claro y los ojos del mismo color.  
  
Nombre: Yumi Tajiri Edad: 20 años Lugar de nacimiento: Nara Día de nacimiento: 21 de Marzo Signo: Piscis Le gusta: Su propio beneficio Le disgusta: Mostrar debilidad  
  
Perfil: Una mujer joven que tiene su propio negocio en acciones y ventas, Yumi sabe lo que se necesita para tener éxito y es no mostrar debilidad alguna, tener una planeación impecable y saber tomar los riesgos con gala e inteligencia. Ayuda a Amakuza no solo para poder tomar control sobre el planeta, si no también desea vengar la muerte de Yuuto Kigai, uno de los Siete Ángeles que murieron en el transcurso del Día Prometido en el año 1999, ya que fue un amigo importante en su vida y ahora desea que la humanidad pague los platos rotos por su deceso. Como Yuuto, Yumi sabe usar el agua efectivamente, ya que sus poderes eran similares y además, ella es el Duodécimo Shura y uno de los más poderosos. Es una mujer de cabello ondulado rubio con ojos de ámbar y se viste como una ejecutiva: blusa blanca de manga larga con prendedor dorado en el cuello de la blusa, falda ajustada verde oscuro y saco verde con zapatos blancos.  
  
Notas finales  
  
Para hacerles saber, hay detalles en los personajes que son sorprendentes y a la vez fáciles de detectar; solo deben ver bien tales detalles y conocer mejor a los personajes. También la historia tiene una finalidad igual que la de X/1999 varias cosas se verán aquí también particularmente. En Iizuka Inoue, el diseño de él está basado en Aoshi Shinomori de Samurai X, Satoshi Kishuu tiene su uniforme muy parecido al de Hannya del mismo Anime mencionado, solo que es de color negro y tiene cintas de amarre en sus mangas de su camisa como K' de King of Fighters las tiene en las mangas de su chamarra. Naru Hazuhachi es basada en una chica muy querida, Naru "Diosa del Viento" en muchas formas; Gorou es como los varios hombres grandes y fortachones como los que ven comúnmente en los juegos de peleas y Maki es tanto como Nakuru Akizuki y Sorata Arisugawa en cuanto a personalidad.  
  
Bueno, habiendo terminado este gran perfil de los personajes de mi fanfic X/2002, ahora me dedicaré a comenzar a escribir el primer arco de la historia para poder comenzar con sorpresas a relucir. Espero les llegue a gustar mucho tanto como a mi y si la escuela me deja tiempo, les daré mucho. Bueno, nos vemos! ^o^  
  
Androide K'No.18 


	2. Año nuevo, nuevo destino

X-2002  
  
Capítulo I: Un nuevo año, un nuevo mundo  
  
En medio de una noche tranquila y concurrida por las calles de Tokio, los habitantes de esta ciudad comienzan a disfrutar del ambiente festivo, ya que trata de la venida del Año Nuevo. El año que está por llegar promete muchas cosas y ofrece uno lleno de potencial para la vida de todo el planeta; en medio de la concurrencia, se encuentra un joven parado al centro de la multitud. Es un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, una complexión clara en su piel, una tranquilidad que está en su ser y viste de una chamarra azul marino con una camisa de manga larga, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color; posiblemente este joven tiene 16 años y cuando llegue el Año Nuevo, tendrá un año más de vida, uno más para dar un paso a cumplir sus deseos....  
  
Sin embargo, una explosión grande ocurre en el centro de la ciudad, enfrente de la Torre de Tokio y la gente queda pasmada, observando el lugar de los hechos para determinar la causa de aquella explosión. En ese instante, salen 12 individuos maléficos y muy temibles; eran una clase de la que todo ser humano no había visto jamás y comienzan a causar destrozos por doquier y mataban a la gente a diestra y siniestra sin ninguna compasión. El joven ve lo ocurrido y se sorprende a verlos y al mismo tiempo, una furia estaba a punto de desatarse de sí mismo. Entonces les grita: "¿! Qué es lo que están haciendo?! ¿Qué pretenden?!" Sin embargo, uno de ellos usa una especie de ráfaga de viento para empujar al muchacho a un lado para seguir con su faena mortal, pero el joven no sea da por vencido y de su mano sale una especie de rayo de luz que casi impacta a tres de los 12 sujetos que atacaban a la gente de la ciudad. El otro tipo que le lanzó la ráfaga se sorprende un poco y le dice: "Vaya, el gatito ahora está sacando sus garras. Será divertido entretenerme contigo."  
  
"Te aseguro que te llevarás una grata sorpresa." Puntualizó el joven, dando una expresión fría y se preparaba para el combate. El otro adolescente hace una señal con la mano para indicar a sus compañeros que aquel chico era su presa y quería disfrutar el momento de lucha y entonces los dos se encuentran cara a cara y atacan con fiereza. El joven recién llegado lanza unas cuantas esferas de luz a su contrincante, pero explotan en el suelo, apenas fallando en su cometido, mientras el otro lanzaba sus propios ataques a base de una llamarada negra que rasgó todo el pavimento, pero también falla en su intento. El valiente chico no se inmuta ante ello y hace una ráfaga de viento más feroz tanto, que logra darle un rasguño en las costillas derechas de su adversario. Éste las mira con algo de indiferencia, sonriendo fría y confiadamente mientras decía: "No lo haces nada mal, amigo. Pero ahora va a ser mi turno." Pone su mano al frente del muchacho y antes de que lograra reaccionar a tiempo, da un gran impacto a su enemigo, mandándolo hacia un auto y queda en un costado del vehículo destrozado, herido por el golpe. Parece ser que el joven de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos tenía la ventaja del encuentro.......  
  
"Fue breve, pero divertido. Disculpa si ahora lo termino, ya que al fin y al cabo te lo mereces, al igual que esos débiles humanos." Dijo el ojirojo al poner la palma de su mano al de ojos azules para darle el golpe final en lo que esbozó: "Hasta nunca." Pero en esos momentos..........  
  
"Todavía es demasiado pronto para que festejes tu victoria, infeliz." Dijo una voz que se iba acercando al momento que una gran onda cortante oscura causó que el otro sujeto fuera para atrás, pero recibe un rasguño más en su cuerpo y entonces en la azotea de un edificio al lado derecho donde está el chico ojiazul llegan 11 individuos que al parecer eran bastante diferentes a los otros 11 que detuvieron sus obras para observar a los llegados. Probablemente comenzaría una gran batalla.  
  
"Ustedes de verdad atacan con mucha discriminación, pero sus obras hasta ahí terminan." Anunció una segunda voz, esta vez era femenina en la que la voz anterior era de otro joven, probablemente el causante de aquella onda cortante que se interpuso entre el cazador y su presa. El chico los observa sorprendido y les pregunta: "¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Ustedes han venido en auxilio de las personas?"  
  
"Así es. Estás en lo cierto, amigo, y nosotros somos tus mejores aliados." Respondió una tercera voz; ésta era un poco más jovial y directa y todos aterrizan para ayudarlo. Sus enemigos los ven con algo de enfado y uno de ellos habla: "A ustedes no les gusta otra cosa más que molestarnos cuando nos estamos divirtiendo. ¿Por qué se interesan por los humanos con tanta vehemencia?"  
  
"A diferencia de ustedes, tienen alma y vidas por delante, algo que ustedes nunca tendrán." Una cuarta voz, suave, segura y varonil. El primer joven se pone de píe, los mira y pensó: "Son 12 humanos que quieren acabar con la vida de la ciudad entera y los 11 que están a mi lado quieren defenderla con todo lo que tienen, pero........ ¿exactamente qué tengo que ver en todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que se requiere de mi y más aún, cómo es que tengo estos poderes....?" Mira sus manos con mucha confusión y sorpresa y se pone más asombrado cuando recordó que instintivamente les puso resistencia a los 12 jóvenes y entonces el primero de ellos da unas palabras para que los suyos "jueguen" con los intrusos y todos se ponen en lugares diferentes mientras él y su contrincante se limitan a mirar.........  
  
En un departamento, enfrente de la entrada, una joven con gafas y una sombrilla junta sus manos y logra crear una especie de campo de energía que cubría el área de combate y estaba acompañada de un joven de pelo lacio con tintes de color en uno de sus mechones frontales de su cabello que tenia en el pie una esfera extraña de energía parecida a un balón de fútbol y otro tenía un martillo gigante en su mano, listo para luchar con tres enemigos: un chico de cabello recto y rojo, un hombre gigante de gran corpulencia y un chico que tenía a un gólem verde de tres ojos y garras filosas. Ellos comenzaban el combate a tambor batiente y se dan a cabo varias acciones sorprendentes que desafían la imaginación. En la azotea de otro edificio, una joven que porta un báculo tenía como compañeros a otro joven de cabello castaño oscuro que invocó una espada que salió del brazo derecho y a otro de cabello lacio en forma de hongo que tenía unos discos compactos en sus manos que brillaban misteriosamente. Eran enfrentados por una chica que tenía la vestimenta de un ninja con falda mediana que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, un chico que sentía un semblante serio y callado y otro muchacho que parecía ser el mayor de los tres con dos espadas largas gemelas que centellaban fuego en sus puntas. El joven de la espada negra crea el mismo campo de energía y da un inicio muy similar al otro combate que se realizaba en frente del departamento. A un lado de un banco, otro combate mortal ya estaba iniciado y era una lucha de 3 contra 3; la primera tercia consistía de un chico que vestía como una calavera como se ve en el Día de Brujas que daba golpes y patadas, una chica de cabello largo que tenía listas unas bolas de viento en sus manos y otra muchacha tenía en sus manos un arco de energía, lanzando flechas veloces. El segundo trío era un chico con traje formal y lanzaba una especie de jabalina de energía larga contra el chico calavera, un joven de chamarra roja que usaba ondas de sonido para atacar y una mujer joven y hermosa que daba géiseres de agua para hacer un gran impacto mientras luchaban en un campo de energía. Un mano a mano en un encuentro de 2 vs. 2 se inicia con una chica de cabello largo y castaño claro que usa poderes psíquicos acompañada de otra joven de pelo violeta largo y usa poderes dimensionales contra un joven que también usa poderes psíquicos ayudado por otro joven de cabello claro y azul y usa una guadaña hecha a base de una rama de espinas con un filo impresionante. El joven psíquico usa su campo para proteger el área del puente peatonal y comienza otro férreo combate con explosiones y grandes ondas de choque que recorren el campo de batalla. Todos los combates lucen muy parejos y ningún bando está dispuesto a dar tregua alguna, ya que el premio es la vida de todos los seres humanos de Tokio y de Japón. Cuando el encuentro estaba por calentar motores y su luchar contra el otro muchacho quien es su adversario, el joven escucha una campanada enorme que resonaba fuertemente y justo en ese momento despierta abruptamente de su sueño. Queda sentado en su cama mientras se frotaba los ojos para que enfocaran adecuadamente. Era un sueño muy extraño y a la vez bastante lleno de emociones; no imaginaba que de todos los sueños que todas las personas evocan inconscientemente mientras duermen, le había tocado aquél que consistía en un combate con 12 individuos que destrozaban todo a diestra y siniestra y 11 más que supuestamente estaban luchando al lado del joven para proteger a los humanos. Observa su reloj despertador con cierta pereza y lo sujeta con la mano para verlo mejor; eran ya 5 minutos para las seis de la mañana. Es mejor apresurar el paso.  
  
"Las seis... Bueno, por lo menos ya tendré tiempo para pensar en ese sueño tan raro, ya que debo alistarme para la escuela."  
  
Y diciendo y haciendo, se levanta de la cama, pone el reloj en su lugar y lleva sus cosas al baño para asearse. Después de haberse limpiado y puesto su uniforme escolar, prepara un desayuno breve que consiste en huevos batidos con sal y pimienta y unos trozos de sushi y para acompañar, un vaso de té verde como el que tomaba con su familia. Al poner los platos en el zinc ordenadamente, recoge sus cosas, agarra sus llaves del apartamento y cierra la puerta para ir por su bicicleta y partir a la escuela. Durante su camino, observó su reloj; parece ser que nuevamente llegaría a tiempo, quizá una costumbre que había cargado desde un tiempo desde que decidió vivir solo, pero sin perder el contacto con su familia. Pensaba nuevamente en ese sueño raro cuando de repente, otro joven, de cabello negro y ojos rojos pasó al lado del joven montado de una bicicleta verde y lo saluda.  
  
"Como siempre, piensas llegar temprano, Ryu. Veo que ya se te volvió costumbre."  
  
"Hoy me toca ayudar con el aseo del salón, Kairi." Ryu respondió. "A ti también te tocó o de lo contrario no me verías aquí en este momento."  
  
"Yo tengo responsabilidades al igual que tú." Dijo Kairi. "Pero justo al despertar tuve un sueño de los mas extraño; Jamás había tenido uno así."  
  
"¿En serio?" Kairi cuestionó con una sonrisa como la de un clarín avispado. "¿Y como es ese sueño raro del que vas a hablar?"  
  
"Pues yo estaba ahí en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, cerca de la Torre cuando 12 sujetos aparecieron detrás de una gran explosión que estremeció a la ciudad. Yo les enfrento para plantarles cara y uno de ellos tenía un parecido a ti, pero no estoy realmente seguro."Ryu relata mientras los dos cruzan una esquina y doblan a la izquierda para tomar un camino más corto hacia el colegio. "Justo cuando estaba en problemas, 11 personas más aparecen y deciden ayudar a la población y a mi, y es entonces cuando comienzan las peleas. Veo cortinas verdes con figuras extrañas y los dos bandos comenzaron a luchar como si no hubiera mañana y justo mientras combatía con el otro sujeto, me despertó el reloj en mi cuarto. De ahí es todo lo que puedo decir."  
  
Kairi pone un debo en su barbilla y hace como si estuviera pensando en algo y al cabo de unos segundos, responde. "Yo tengo idea si ese tipo se parece a mí, pero te aseguro que no tiene mi encanto propio." Sonríe nuevamente al decir esas últimas palabras.  
  
"Lo puedo notar." Ryu contestó. "Pero un detalle particular fue que esa batalla fue en el día de la Víspera del Año Nuevo. De verdad sí es raro."  
  
"Año nuevo, eh? Pero si solo es un sueño, no te preocupes demasiado. Los estudios son más agobiantes y tienen más peso que un simple sueño."  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo, Kairi." Entonces la escuela se encuentra a una vista de frente y la ven. Llegan a dirigirse rápidamente. "Por ahora, será mejor llegar y ordenar el salón antes de que las clases comiencen."  
  
"Esta bien, Ryu." Kairi dijo. "Entonces nos veremos más tarde en la cancha de fútbol. ¡Tengo cuentas pendientes contigo en el descanso!"  
  
"!Verás que no tendrás la revancha!" Contestó Ryu con mucha confianza. "!Nos vemos luego!"  
  
Al rato de que la limpieza terminó, las clases comienzan con un poco de álgebra. Quizá le era algo aburrida para Ryu, pero sacaba unas buenas calificaciones a pesar de ello. Después de la clase de dos horas, seguía Literatura Japonesa, una que le gustaba mucho; pasando de ella está Lectura y Redacción y de ahí venía el descanso. Ryu se dirigía con tres de sus compañeros hacia la cancha de fútbol para cumplir su reto con Kairi; no gustaba faltar a su palabra.  
  
"Hey, Ryu. Tu crees que nuevamente podremos ganarle a Kairi y su grupo?" Preguntó un joven con gafas ligeras, cabello castaño y ojos verdes con una complexión delgada y de tamaño de un par de pulgadas menor que Ryu. "Ten en cuenta que a ese tipo siempre gusta de las revanchas y lo toma en serio."  
  
"Kazuhiko tiene razón. Esta vez será como si fuese una guerra."Decía un joven medio fortachón, alto y de pelo oscuro alborotado con ojos que parecían pequeños y tenía la apariencia de una muralla humana a la que no se podía atravesar fácilmente si se trata de jugar fútbol. "Seguro irá a desafiarte de frente tal y como lo hace siempre."  
  
"Te preocupas mucho, Kogure. Sabes bien que no sirve de nada huirle. A Kairi no es fácil intimidarlo y mucho menos burlarlo."  
  
"Si, pero a veces no evito pensar que nos pides demasiado. Después de todo, ¡él es un prodigio comparado con Kogure, Kazuhiko y yo!" Comentó un joven de cabello café oscuro rizado al estilo latinoamericano con unas pecas en sus mejillas y estaba al tamaño de Ryu.  
  
"Por lo menos ustedes saben jugar duro cuando se necesita, Touma. No son como los otros imbeciles de Sagami, Hiro y Saitsuchi." Ryu le contesta a su compañero mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
"En fin, ya llegamos, amigos." Anunció Kazuhiko a sus compañeros. "Solo falta que los demás lleguen." Se puso a mirar al campo y vio entonces a Kairi, hablando con sus otros compañeros de quienes Ryu les había mencionado. Se veían confiados.  
  
"Como siempre, Amakusa llega a tiempo." Esboza Touma con cierta pereza. "Le gusta quedar bien, especialmente con las chicas."  
  
"Kairi no es de esas personas que faltan a un compromiso." Ryu comentó. "Y mucho menos si fue él mismo quien lo puso."  
  
"Si, y sus compinches siempre a su lado como su fueran sus secretarios." Kogure afirmó. "¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer en el descanso que ser como una lata de pandilleros?" Agregó con un poco de recelo.  
  
"En fin, ya llegaron todos." Ryu interrumpió. "Más vale darle comienzo." De ahí se dirige calmadamente hacia donde está Kairi y sus "secuaces", como Kogure comentó y los mira con cierta indiferencia, atrayendo la atención de Sagami, quien lo mira y habla de modo burlón. "Oye, ¿cómo es que siempre nos miras como si fuéramos nada? ¿Tienes idea de con quien tratas?"  
  
"Es verdad." Saitsuchi, un pelirrojo apuntó. "Siempre andas como si eres el dueño. ¡Debería darte una lección de modales!"  
  
"Si sabes lo mejor para ti, tendrás que darnos respeto como se merece, chico." Hiro, un chico de cabello despeinado y negro vociferó, agarrando a Ryu de la manga de su camisa como si lo iba a golpear, pero una señal de Amakusa y una mirada seria lo hace detener.  
  
"Él es mi rival y como tal lo respeto, muchachos. No me hagan darles una lección de disciplina nuevamente." Habló calmada y fríamente, dando a sus amigos la impresión de su amigo y "jefe" Hiro lo suelta en lo que los otros dejan de mirarle feo y le habla en su mismo tono de siempre a Ryu. "También te gusta llegar a tiempo, Ryu. Eso es muy alentador y quisiera que mis otros rivales tuvieran esa misma educación que tienes."  
  
"Al igual que tú, siempre cumplo con los compromisos que yo impongo." Ryu contestó con aire de confianza. "Pero seguro no querrás parlotear ahora; ¿quieres dar comienzo a todo esto?" A ello le pasa un balón de fútbol que encontró al lado de sus píes y Kairi lo atrapa con una mano y responde sonriendo. "Claro, pero en esta ocasión te concedo el primer saque. ¿Está bien contigo?" Y le pasa el balón a Ryu y él lo atrapa de la misma forma.  
  
"Como quieras. Reúne a los tuyos, que voy con los míos." Diciendo eso, camina hacia sus amigos llevando el balón en la mano. Una concurrencia de chicos y chicas no se hace esperar mucho y todos se reúnen en el lugar de los hechos.  
  
"Oigan, Amakusa y Kurosawa volverán a jugar."  
  
"¿Es verdad eso?"  
  
"!Se pondra muy bueno! ¡Hay que verlos!"  
  
"!De verdad son lindos y son buenos jugadores!"  
  
"Vale la pena verlos jugar."  
  
Entre el gentío de jóvenes, aparece un joven de cabello negro con rayos amarillos en su copete observa a los dos alumnos con suma atención mientras tiene su pelota en la mano. Seguro era un partido interesante y no se lo perdería por nada. Pero algo llamaba más su atención que solo el juego...  
  
"Kurosawa está aquí como se esperaba. Tal vez deba hablar con él después del encuentro. Debo estar atento a todo." Al otro lado de la cancha, era un joven de cabello rojizo un tanto oscuro. Llevaba su sudadera roja con gorro y ponía su vista a los dos estudiantes. "Amakusa piensa jugar con él, ah? Observarlos sería buena idea y aparte, creo que debo comunicarme con Kairi después del juego.  
  
Ryu está parado en medio del campo enfrente del esférico y un estudiante aparece al lado de él. Era alguien que raras veces había visto, pero pensó que podía confiar en él, en cierta forma. Ese joven le habla y dice: "Estaba escuchando música cuando me enteré de esto. Hablé con tus amigos y están de acuerdo de que juegue contigo."  
  
"¿Eres Yamagata, cierto? No te había visto mucho por aquí."  
  
"Cierto, Kurosawa. Pero el fútbol me gusta tanto como la música." Sonríe el de cabello oscuro con rojo.  
  
"Bien, entonces comenzaremos, compañero." Con esto, el otro joven al lado de Ryu le toca el balón hacia él y el partido da comienzo.  
  
Notas: Esto es solo el comienzo y se pondrá muy bueno. Siguiente episodio. El partido de fútbol, personajes importantes y una revelación para Ryu. ¡No se pierdan este nuevo capítulo!  
  
Androide K'18 


	3. Un partido y una revelación

X-2002  
  
Capítulo 2: Una revelación repentina  
  
Aviso: La serie X/1999, ya sea de manga o anime, pertenece a las magnificas autoras de Clamp y no a mi, así que no manden a un abogado por mi. No tengo tanto dinero y de todas formas perdería. n_nU Además, soy un buen admirador del trabajo de ellas, así solo hago este fanfic para el beneplácito de todos. Habiendo aclarado eso, ¡comencemos!  
  
Al dar el saque inicial, Ryu y su nuevo compañero de equipo comienzan el avance frontal y los mediocampistas van a su encuentro. Ryu se adelanta y va como si fuera a avanzar entre ellos; los dos jugadores se confían, ya que le quitarían el balón al joven para después comenzar el contraataque. Sin embargo, Ryu se detiene, poniendo el esférico bajo su píe derecho, lo quita y hace un pase rápido hacía atrás donde estaba aquel joven que se apellida Yamagata. Éste último toma el balón y avanza por el costado derecho, burlando la marca del mediocampista lateral y sigue con su movimiento por la banda en lo que Ryu se quita de la marca enemiga y corre por el centro. La afición comienza a emocionarse. El primer gol del partido llegaría más pronto que lo previsto! Pero entonces, Kairi da una indicación con la mano de que vayan a marcar a Ryu mientras que otro se encargue del joven misterioso para intentar interferir con el servicio.  
  
"Ese chico de verdad es bueno, para ser su primera vez." Pensó Kairi. "Pero le será difícil dar el pase largo a Ryu mientras tenga doble marcación; más vale prevenir que lamentar. Es mejor que baje a la defensiva cuanto antes." Ni tardo ni perezoso, Kairi baja con rapidez a la defensa, sin darse cuenta que otro delantero se dirigía por el otro lado de la banda, justo al extremo derecho de donde está Ryu. Yamagata se da cuenta de aquello.  
  
"Bien, parece ser que Sendo se ha escabullido sin que Amakusa se haya dado cuenta. Haré como si se la pasara a Ryu, pero Sendo será quien lo reciba." Y en lo que lo pensaba, da una mirada a Ryu mientras se movía para deshacer la marca de Hiro, quien juega como defensa lateral derecho. El alborotador decide entonces entablar su labia con su rival.  
  
"Oye, Yamagata, se ve que estás jugando con energía para estar en esta cancha. ¿Acaso decidiste dejar tus CD y usar un balón?" Dice en tono burlón. "Que mal, porque pronto desharé tu acción." Y comienza a atacar, pero sin mucho éxito, ya que Yamagata hace unas maniobras sutiles para mantener la pelota fuera del alcance del rival en lo que Ryu buscaba la posición adecuada para llevar a cabo sus acciones mientras intenta quitarse la doble marcación de los defensas y da una mirada breve donde está Sendo. Como aquél sujeto estaba solo, quizá sea la oportunidad de oro que estaban buscando; Ryu sabe acerca de cómo Sendo realiza sus tiros de ángulo y está en perfecta posición para hacerlo. Solo es cuestión de momentos para que Yamagata haga su pase, pero no es el único quien se da cuenta de la maniobra.  
  
"De verdad es buena estrategia llamar la atención de los contrarios con tu atacante principal por medio de la doble marca mientras otro se encuentra fuera de la vista del oponente en una posición muy prometedora." Pensó el muchacho con los cabellos rayados de color rubio. "Veremos cómo reaccionar Amakusa, si se da cuenta, claro está."  
  
"Amakusa ya está teniendo problemas y todavía no se ha dado cuenta de la artimaña de su rival." Dijo el muchacho pelirrojo. "A menos que haga algo, le meterán un gol a su equipo. Deberá hacer una reacción muy veloz si quiere evitarlo."  
  
Volviendo a las acciones, Yamagata logra quitarse la marca de Hiro después de que el último intentaba una zancada para sacarlo de balance, pero la artimaña falló y ahora es el momento justo.  
  
"!Allá va, Ryu! ¡Haz lo que sabes!" Y hace el pase largo cerca del punto de la esquina y Ryu hace como si va por el balón. Los defensas van sobre él para quitarle el esférico y sacarlo de la zona. Amakusa observa todo detenidamente y hay algo que le atrapa la atención: Ryu falla en la recepción del balón y pasa por detrás de él. Parece muy raro, ya que jamás deja que un pase se vaya y menos cuando tiene una oportunidad para anotar, aunque sea mínima. Los defensas también se sorprenden y sin embargo, Ryu no parece frustrado por ello, lo que hace esto más extraño...  
  
"Esto es demasiado raro." Kairi pensó para sí nuevamente. "Ryu no fallaría en recibir ese pase en momentos como ese, pero no se ve molesto por eso. ¿Qué demonios pretende...?" Justo entonces, mira a su alrededor y lo que vio lo sorprendió...  
  
"!Es Sendo! Está completamente desmarcado. Si hace ese tiro..." Y ahora, Sendo recibe el pase después del engaño de Ryu y prepara su tiró.  
  
´!Perfecto! ¡Este gol ya es nuestro!" Sendo gritó al ejecutar su tiro de ángulo cerrado y los compañeros de Amakusa se espantan por ello, ya que sería un tiro seguro a gol y parecía que nada podía impedirlo.  
  
"!Oye, Saeki! ¡Atrapa la pelota ahora!" Gritó Saitsuchi.  
  
"!Lo haré!" Exclamó el portero. El balón comienza a curvear hacía en medio de la portería y Saeki hace lo posible por estar cerca de su ubicación y calcula el movimiento. Al ver el balón acercarse, salta para intentar atraparlo con las manos. Repentinamente, el esférico corta su curva y comienza a bajar poco a poco, alejándose del alcance del portero y se acerca más al interior de la portería. Parecía que el gol se dejaba venir y las expectativas de todos los estudiantes estaban muy altas cuando algo sucede de pronto que deja a todos boquiabiertos... "!Je! Logré realizar el gol." Sendo sonrío para sí mientras Ryu lo miró con confianza. La treta funcionó a la perfección, pero Yamagata los llama.  
  
"Muchachos... ¡Miren eso!"  
  
Todos miran a la portería y alguien estaba en medio de ella. Y el balón parecía estar a unas pulgadas de estar dentro. Todos se sorprenden al ver que era... ¡Amakusa!  
  
"!Demonios! Estuvimos cerca..." Esbozó Ryu con algo de decepción al ver que Amakusa salvó a su equipo de un gol seguro. La acción consintió en que Kairi corrió a la portería a toda velocidad mientras Saeki se movía para atrapar el balón y cuando parecía que la pelota estaría dentro, Kairi se deslizó con todo el cuerpo para interceptar el balón y así evitó que cayera el primer gol. Se levanta y se hace a un lado de Saeki, quien apenas sale de su sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de su capitán.  
  
"Saeki, tu esfuerzo fue bueno, pero tu cálculo con el ángulo de la curva erró por un par de pulgadas más. De no ser por mi intervención, el balón ya hubiera entrado. Tienes que estar más atento con todo que esté al frente y observa a todos los jugadores que estén cerca de la portería. Evita toda clase de errores en la posición y organiza la defensa rápidamente. Así prevendrás un desastre, pero ten más cuidado en el futuro."  
  
"De acuerdo, capitán. No volverá a pasar." Asintió Saeki al escucharlo y bota el balón para que le den espacio para el saque.  
  
"Bien. Solo no nos falles. Dasela a Sagami. Logrará llegar al extremo para que yo reciba el pase."  
  
"De acuerdo." Y mientras Saeki va a realizar el saque, Ryu exclama. "!Todos despliéguense y vayan a la defensa! ¡No les concedan ningún espacio para detener su avance!" Y con eso se dirige hacia atrás para ayudar en la defensa y tanto Yamagata como Sendo también deciden moverse. El portero hace la patada de saque y Sagami se posiciona muy bien al ponerse detrás de su marcador y recibe la pelota con el pecho y da una media vuelta para quitarse la marcación y avanza hacia delante. Kogure va a su encuentro e intenta bloquear su avance.  
  
"No lograrás pasar sin que antes te quite el balón, Sagami. No me subestimes."  
  
"Hasta tú debes reconocer tus límites grandulón. Ya verás lo que el jefe hará con tu portería."  
  
"No pasará a menos... ¡Que me derrotes!" Kogure intensifica su marca mientras Sagami hace lo posible por quitarse su marca. Ve atrás brevemente y por detrás ve a Kairi corriendo a donde está él seguido por Ryu, quien lo sigue constantemente y por el lado izquierdo va Saitsuchi quien está marcado por Kazuhiko. Sagami entonces piensa en una posibilidad que daría algo bueno a su equipo y aprovechará una debilidad de la marcación de Kogure.  
  
"A que no logras atrapar eso. ¡Aquí voy!" Sagami ejecuta un auto-pase de sombrero que pasa justo arriba de Kogure, quien es sorprendido. El punk pelirrojo aprovecha y se pone detrás de él, pasando el esférico a su amigo Saitsuchi. Logra recibir el balón el chico de pelo azul desarreglado y comienza a acelerar para quitarse de encima a Kazuhiko, quien lo sigue con vehemencia. Primero se detiene como si quiere que Kazuhiko lo alcance y justo cuando lo pasa para marcarlo, el azulejo se mueve rápidamente para atrás y hace un pase elevado para Amakusa. El balón no tardaría en llegar a su destino.  
  
"Ryu, mejor no me sigas. Sabes bien que el balón será mío, al igual que el gol."  
  
"Sabes que pides lo absurdo. Te lo quitaré y entonces no habrá fallas."  
  
"¿Quieres probar nuevamente mi fuerza?"  
  
"!Cuando quieras, Kairi! ¡No ganarás!"  
  
Los dos saltan y la gente no cesa de dar sus ánimos a cada uno de los dos titanes. La emoción alcanza un punto muy alto y se espera ver quien ganará la posesión del balón; Ryu y Kairi van por él al mismo instante con el píe para dar un tiro y todos quedan estupefactos al ver que los dos pegan a la pelota al mismo tiempo con gran intensidad. Ryu hace lo posible para quitarle el esférico a Amakusa, pero éste no muestra señal de ceder y se pelean por largos instantes, pero finalmente la fuerza física de Kairi se impone contra la de Ryu y realiza un gran tiro, quitando a su rival del camino y el portero se estira por la pelota. Desgraciadamente, la fuerza del disparo es demasiada y el balón se queda adentro de la portería, otorgando el gol al equipo de Amakusa y la multitud enloquece por la emoción. Amakusa responde educadamente el apoyo del público y el grito de las chicas que gritaban de la emoción por ver la gran hazaña de su ídolo y ve a Ryu, quien estaba en hincapié mientras se levantaba del suelo. Kairi le ofrece una mano para ayudarlo y así se logra. Ryu se pone de píe y le dice: "Veo que tu fuerza no ha cambiado nada. Solo un segundo más y el balón sería mío."  
  
"Lo hiciste bien, pero estuviste tan cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo." Kairi sonríe. Ryu se reúne con sus amigos para planear la estrategia.  
  
"Sé que nos anotaron el gol, pero esto apenas ha comenzado, así que no bajen sus ánimos."  
  
"La verdad nos dejó anonadados las acciones de Amakusa." Kazuhiko les dijo a todos. "!Les dije que ese sujeto es un prodigio! No digan que no les advertí."  
  
"Lo que es peor, sus amigos lograron movidas estupendas." Kogure dio una cara agria al recordar el movimiento de Sagami.  
  
"Pero eso no importa. Si logramos estar en la portería con rapidez, lo haremos de nuevo y anotaremos. Así de simple." Dijo Yamagata al reunirse con ellos.  
  
"Pero debemos asegurarnos que Amakusa no vuelva a interferir. Esa intervención suya me dejó con mal sabor de boca y, ¡eso no se va a quedar así!" Advirtió Sendo.  
  
"No te preocupes, ya tengo algo en mente." Dijo Ryu y se pone a platicarles su plan.  
  
Mientras tanto, en lados opuestos de la cancha...  
  
"Amakusa de verdad es muy bueno." Dijo el joven de pelo negro con rubio. "No solamente logró salvar a su equipo de un gol, sino también fue tan rápido que logró marcar el suyo a pesar del marcaje de Ryu. Sus amigos deberán hacer algo para emparejar el marcador y estoy seguro que lo va a lograr; no se da por vencido."  
  
Y el pelirrojo piensa su propia opinión. "Kairi siempre hace lo posible por lograr hazañas increíbles para su equipo y Ryu no se queda atrás. Su engaño sin duda hubiera funcionado si Kairi no lograra su reacción de última hora. Apenas anotaron y el ambiente se tornó más enérgico y las cosas calentarán más. Veremos qué hará Ryu para responderle."  
  
Y en medio de la cancha, justo antes del momento del saque inicial...  
  
"Entonces ya sabes que hacer, Yamagata."  
  
"Claro, Kurosawa. No lo digas dos veces." El saque se realizar y el partido continua con las acciones. Ryu pasa en corto a Yamagata y Yamagata va adelante, pero se detiene y hace un pase largo hacia atrás, donde se encuentra Touma. Touma va adelante, escoltado por un compañero y por Kazuhiko y Sagami va hacia él. "Le quitaré el balón a Touma y lograré la segunda anotación para el equipo. Adoración, aquí voy." Pensó el tipo, pero antes de que llegara a hacer algo, Touma hace otro pase atrás de él y Kogure es quien lo recibe. El grandote va para la derecha para continuar el avance y otro opositor va en contra de él, pero al igual que sus compañeros, pasa ahora hacia el lado izquierdo, un compañero lo recibe y va a la derecha. Todos se pregunta que sucede en el campo de juego.  
  
"Oigan, el equipo de Kurosawa está dirigiéndose para atrás. ¿Acaso ya los atraparon?"  
  
"No, no lo creo."  
  
"Seguramente tienen un plan en mente. Ryu no ha dejado de tener su cara seria en todo el partido."  
  
"Lo único que queda es esperar a ver que sucede."  
  
En lo que los comentarios se escuchan, Kazuhiko obtiene la pelota y comienza a moverse. Saitsuchi va contra él y la confrontación comienza y pelean por el balón. Sin embargo, Kazuhiko no se encuentra perturbado por la presencia de su rival.  
  
"Solo uno momento más y el partido estará en tablas iguales. Solo debo conservar la calma y burlar a Saitsuchi." Pensó Kazuhiko.  
  
"¿Qué pretendes tú y tus amigachos, Kazuhiko?" Preguntó Saitsuchi, desafiándolo. "Hagan lo que hagan, no van a pasar de este punto."  
  
"¿En serio? No sabes ni la mitad de ello, Saitsuchi."  
  
Mientras se pelean el balón, Ryu, Yamagata y Sendo ya logran acomodarse en la delantera y se ponen en posición para estar por encima de sus marcadores y Amakusa se acerca en medio para estar cerca de cada uno. Debía determinar a quien marcar y tendría que ser rápido y seguro.  
  
"¿A quien le corresponderá el balón? Sea quien sea, lo que haga no funcionará." Pensó.  
  
Kazuhiko ve que el momento ha llegado. "Bien, ahora lo lograremos." Con ello, Touma va en medio, avanzando velozmente para estar sin marca alguno y Kazuhiko lo ve. Se quita a Saitsuchi y logra el pase a Kogure, quien va al extremo derecho y avanza. Hace un pase a un compañero y éste da un pase relámpago para Touma, quien ahora incrementa su velocidad.  
  
"¿Ehh? ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? ¡Márquenlo cuanto antes! Ordena Hiro al ver a Touma avanzar sin ser marcado. Pero Kairi ve algo raro y grita. "!No lo marquen entre todos! Distribuyan la defensa y preparen contingencias."  
  
"Perfecto. Mordieron el anzuelo." El castaño pensó y como Amakusa estaba en medio, ve una oportunidad de oro, puesto que Sendo estaba en posición perfecta. "!Sendo, es tuya!" Y hace el pase largo.  
  
"Como pensé, irán por Sendo nuevamente." Sonrío Kairi. Esta vez no se saldría con la suya. Un compañero lo marca para dar tiempo para que Amakusa se acerque, pero Sendo es demasiado hábil para él. El joven de pelo verde avanza con rapidez para hacer que Amakusa lo siga y así quitarlo del en medio. Como se esperaba, Kairi lo alcanza.  
  
"Tu plan esta vez falló. Resígnate y entrégame el balón por las buenas, Sendo."  
  
"¿Vete al cuerno te dice algo, Amakusa?" Sendo se burla. "No pareces ser el genio que todos dicen que eres." Y protege el esférico con todo su esfuerzo.  
  
"Ah, me pregunto si tienes un argumento que te apoya lo que acabas de decir." Dijo Kairi mientras intenta quitarle el balón."  
  
"Es fácil." Contestó Sendo. "Ni siquiera tú puedes estar en todos los lugares a la vez y hoy lo comprobarás." Y ante la sorpresa de todos, Sendo se quita a Amakusa con el hombro limpiamente con suficiente espacio para dar el pase. "!Yamagata!" "¿Cómo? ¿No es el atacante principal?" Pensó Amakusa, anonadado.  
  
"!Bien!" Yamagata recibe la pelota en el extremo derecho. Hiro va a su encuentro y se desliza, pero falla cuando Yamagata salta y hace un pase más. "!Demuéstrales quien es el jefe, Ryu!"  
  
Ryu logra penetrar solo al quitarse la marca enemiga y entra solo a al portería, estando ahora cara a cara con Saeki. Su cuerpo hace un giro de manera que ve el cielo con sus ojos y mueve su pierna izquierda mientras el balón está más cerca de él. Saeki trata de saltar estirándose por él, pero...  
  
"!Miren eso!" "!Oh, es una chilena de Ryu! ¡Qué divino se ve!"  
  
"!Va a lograrlo! ¡Va a meter gol!"  
  
Y así sucede. Ryu bate a Saeki, logrando un espectacular gol y esta vez no hubo milagro de parte de Amakusa, quien quedó completamente rezagado por caer en el engaño de Sendo y así el partido está empatado 1-1 y todos quedan impresionados por la gran acción realizada por Kurosawa, quien sonríe y agradece a la afición por el apoyo y los saluda. Hay muchas opiniones.  
  
"¿Vieron eso? Amakusa cayó redondito."  
  
¿Quién imaginaría que Amakusa caería ante semejante engaño? Fue bien calculado."  
  
"Ryu logró aprovechar el momento y anotó perfectamente. Su plan dio frutos."  
  
Y con los dos personajes misteriosos...  
  
"Fue una acción estupenda y un plan grandioso." Dijo el joven futbolista. "Lo que hicieron fue atraer la atención de Amakusa por medio de la presencia de Sendo basándose en su aparición en el ataque anterior y como pensó que atacaría, Amakusa mordió su anzuelo y con él fuera del camino, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que Yamagata diera su pase y Ryu recibiría el balón sin que el portero lograr reaccionar. Sí que lo hizo bien esta vez."  
  
"Kairi, ¿qué te sucedió? Normalmente hubieras visto todos los detalles atentamente para después ir tras de Ryu, pero no lo hiciste por una suposición equivocada. En fin, lo que está hecho, hecho se queda y ahora solo deberás reaccionar de la misma forma." Pensó el chico pelirrojo.  
  
En medio del campo, Amakusa y Sagami se disponen a realizar el saque inicial y ahora con más ganas que nunca, se dispone a dar lo mejor de sí en este partido. Ryu también está de la misma forma y una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de ellos dos.  
  
"Ryu, ahora verás mis verdaderas habilidades."  
  
"Puedes dar lo mejor que tengas. Comprobarás que daré una gran sorpresa." El saque se da...  
  
En muchos minutos después, el partido termina y todos los alumnos quedan satisfechos por el partido que han visto. El partido quedó empatado 3-3, pero les gustó a todos. Ryu y Kairi respondieron bien a la admiración de las muchachas y al término del descanso, las clases resumieron su marcha. Después de un día ajetreado, todos se retiran a sus hogares y Ryu se monta en su bicicleta para ir a su casa cuando Kairi lo alcanza.  
  
"Diste un gran partido hoy, Ryu. Apenas te salvaste de la derrota." Sonríe Kairi.  
  
"Te salvaron a ti, Kairi." Dijo Ryu. "Creo que por ahora debo descansar para reponer fuerzas y hacer mis tareas. Deberías hacer lo mismo."  
  
"Sabes que lo haré." Responde Kairi mientras se sube a su bici. "Bien, mañana nos veremos, Ryu."  
  
"Cuídate." Y de ahí se van cada cual por su lado y Ryu se dirige a su casa. Sin embargo, sintió que dos presencias estaban muy cerca de él y lo estaban siguiendo. Se detiene cerca de un callejón y observa en los alrededores para intentar discernir las identidades de sus seguidores. No tenía caso llegar a su casa solo para que sepan donde vive, así que decide confrontarlos lo más pronto posible y entonces les habla a las sombras.  
  
"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué me están siguiendo? No creo que sea solo para pedirme la tarea." De repente, un objeto redondo y un poco grande se dirige hacia Ryu como si quiere pegarle directamente, mas el joven responde dándole una patada que lo manda hacia arriba en el cielo y rápidamente tres discos raros son lanzados hacía él, pero salta para esquivar dos de ellos y el otro es destruido por una energía que Ryu arrojó de su mano. Al final, dos figuras saltan y aterrizan detrás de él. Se voltea para verlos y antes de que realice su contraataque, uno de ellos le habla con naturalidad. "Ten calma, Ryu. Soy yo y un amigo. Venimos a hablar."  
  
La segunda voz se hace escuchar. "Disculpa si te atacamos así, pero queríamos tu atención, eso es todo. Te pedimos disculpas por eso."  
  
Ryu se detiene de hacer una descarga más potente y se tranquiliza un poco.  
  
"Den gracias de que por lo menos digan sus razones y que fueron ciertas. Por mi que yo los hubiera hecho pedazos si fuesen sujetos desagradables."  
  
"¿Hacer eso a tu compañero de equipo? Lo encuentro poco ético, Kurosawa." La primera figura se pone en frente y Ryu lo miro con algo de sorpresa, pero mantiene la calma. Era Yamagata. "¿Qué haces por aquí, Yamagata? No esperaba que fueras tú."  
  
"Llámame Jin ahora, Ryu, así como me dirigiré a tu por tu nombre." Respondió el joven mientras hace girar un disco de energía por su dedo índice y hace un gesto con la mano para indicar a la segunda figura que pase adelante. "Me imagino que sabes de mi amigo. Es Keiichi Takeda."  
  
"Takeda... el mismo Keiichi Takeda del equipo nacional juvenil de Japón." Ryu dijo.  
  
"Así es, amigo, soy yo. El tipo que observó tu partido con Amakusa. Es un placer conocerte, ya que Jin me platicó algunas cosas de ti." Respondió Keiichi, dominando el balón diestramente y lo pone bajo su píe derecho. "Si tienes tiempo, quisiéramos platicarte de algo importante."  
  
"¿Y que quisieran tratar conmigo?" Ryu preguntó.  
  
"Ahora lo sabrás, amigo." Jin contestó.  
  
En cuanto a Amakusa, se puede decir que tuvo un encuentro similar, ya que justo ahora, estaba hablando con dos compatriotas que tienen que ver con Jin y Keiichi.  
  
"Diste buen partido, aunque hubieras logrado la victoria al cuidarte del gol que te anotaron, Kairi." Dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
"Aparte de eso, lo hiciste bien. Que mal que me perdí del juego." Dijo otro pelirrojo, pero su cabello tenía trazos de castaño oscuro por sus extremos.  
  
"Saisyu, Yuji, no se deben preocupar tanto. Fue un buen juego y Ryu logró entretenerme. Pero creo que no llegaron hasta aquí solo para hablar del partido." Responde Kairi al tiempo que acomoda su pelo con la mano.  
  
"Claro, jefe." Yuji dijo. "Se trata acerca del plan de Armagedón y parece ser que nuestros rivales comenzaron a movilizarse hacía acá, en Tokio."  
  
"Nuestros espías nos lo confirmaron justo después de tu partido, pero como tenías clases, no queríamos interrumpir." Habló Saisyu.  
  
"Es bueno que todo está comenzando." Kairi dijo con tranquilidad. "Cuando todos lleguen, será muy divertido. Ahora analicemos la situación nuevamente para aclarar dudas." Y pasando a Ryu...  
  
*Si algunos han jugado Yu-Gi-Oh: Duelistas de las Rosas para Playstation 2, la música suena cuando comienza la historia y te están platicando acerca de la situación de la trama. Ya saben, para añadir drama. ^_^*  
  
"Quiero saber que es el Armagedón. Quiero ver la conexión que existe ese día conmigo y con ustedes." Ryu pidió con algo de seriedad. Saber algo así suena increíble.  
  
"Verás." Jin comienza a explicar. "Seguro te has de haber enterado acerca de la Batalla del Fin del Mundo que sucedió aquí hace tres años que determinaría el destino de la Tierra."  
  
"Si." Ryu responde. "El gobierno dijo que se trataban de una gran serie de incidentes sobrenaturales que se cernieron en muchas partes de Japón, pero yo creo que son más que incidentes."  
  
"Piensas igual que nosotros." Keiichi comentó. "A decir verdad, hubo dos bandos que luchaban para determinar el destino de todos y quien ganaba, todo quedaría determinado."  
  
En otro lado...  
  
"Los Ten-No-Ryu y los Chii-No-Ryu lucharon incansablemente para ver si la Tierra y los humanos vivirían o todos serían purificados de la faz del planeta. Esos entrometidos Dragones del Cielo lograron la victoria por una mínima diferencia gracias al sacrificio dado por un joven llamado Kamui Shirou." Explicó Yuji.  
  
"Logró crear una gran barrera que fue tan poderosa que reemplazó la anterior que los Dragones de la Tierra destruyeron y así el mundo se salvó." Dijo Saisyu. "Ahora que eso se realizó, nosotros debemos terminar el trabajo que los Chii-No-Ryu comenzaron en esos tres años, jefe."  
  
"Me enteré de ello por Internet." Kairi comentó. "Pero el gobierno negó eso, diciendo que solo fueron incidentes misteriosos para que nadie sospeche nada. Yo pienso que estuvieron involucrados más que nada en ese asunto tan delicado."  
  
"Así es, pero nosotros demostraremos a los humanos que su hora llegó y ahora nada va a salvarlos." Yuji replicó confiadamente. "Si, pero el Kekkai creado por Kamui debe caer." Amakusa interrumpió.  
  
Con Ryu...  
  
"Y porqué el Kekkai es tan importante?"  
  
"Es porque sin el Kekkai, Japón caerá en un ciclo de destrucción y le seguirá el resto del mundo." Dijo Keiichi. "Esta vez dos bandos combatirán para decidir el destino de Chiikyu nuevamente."  
  
"Y son los Jyuni no Tenchi y los Jyuni no Shura. Doce Ángeles, Doce Demonios; no más ni menos." Apuntó Jin. "A quienes ves aquí son Tenchi y estamos del lado de los buenos." Y justo cuando dirían más datos, escuchan una explosión cercana y gritos de desesperación. Algo no estaría marchando bien y ellos lo sabían.  
  
"¿Qué pasó? Fue una explosión tan tremenda." Dijo Ryu preocupado.  
  
"Diablos, los Shura ya comenzaron, Jin." Dijo Keiichi, desconcertado por lo que está sucediendo.  
  
"Es mejor que vayamos ahora. Ryu, tienes que ir con nosotros; podrás ver todo con tus propios ojos." Dijo Jin al tiempo que se disponía a moverse hacia el lugar de los hechos.  
  
"Espero respuestas de su parte, porque no me gustan las mentiras. Terminemos con esto de una buena vez." Y se van los tres para detener lo que puede ser el primer ataque...  
  
Notas: Uf, este episodio fue algo largo pero me gustó mucho. ^_^ La escena del fútbol la basé en los Supercampeones y espero que les sea de su máximo agrado. Próximo episodio: El ataque de los Shura y la verdad sobre Ryu. ¡No olviden leer y dar su opinión! ¡Nos vemos!  
  
Androide K'18 


	4. Primer impacto

X-2002  
  
Capítulo 3: Primer impacto  
  
Los tres jóvenes daban saltos largos, pero rápidos mientras se aproximaban al lugar de los hechos. Ryu estaba muy consternado por la situación que estaba pasando. Primero, un compañero de la escuela y uno de los futbolistas juveniles más recnocidos del país le dicen algo acerca del Armagedón y una batalla para determinar el destino del planeta y luego alguien se le ocurrió atacar un lugar público y los gritos de la gente horrorizada se dejaron escuchar en los oídos de los muchachos. Avanzan lo más pronto posible mientras más explosiones ocurren y se oyen cada vez más potentes; Jin se preocupa de que quizá las cosas puedan ponerse peor...  
  
"Maldición, de todos los momentos que suceden, ¿porqué tenía que pasar esto ahora?" Cuestinó con molestía el joven de cabello castaño con rojo.  
  
"Tengo la sospecha de que los Shuras están detrás del ataque." Dijo Keiichi. "Solo a ellos se les ocurría un acto tan duro como este. Además, pienso que quizá sea una prueba para nosotros." Entonces voltea a ver a Ryu, quien tiene una cara de seriedad y frustración por lo que está pasando y le dice. "Mira, Ryu, sé que es demasiado repentino para ti, pero no debes claudicar enfrente de nuestros adversarios. Intenta pensar en esto como nuestra primera batalla, ya que será la primera vez de que vayamos a pelear juntos."  
  
"Por mi, hagan lo que gusten." Dijo Ryu sin perder la seriedad. "Pero quiero que me prometan que me contarán acerca de esa tal batalla del fin del mundo en cuanto hayamos abatido el ataque. No me gusta que las personas anden ocultando algo que debo saber."  
  
"Por supuesto, solo ten calma." Jin respondió. "Todas tus dudas serán respondidas dentro de poco; ahora solo enfocate a detener al enemigo." Con ello, los tres deciden darse prisa para llegar a los establecimientos que están bajo ataque por parte de los Shuras. Parece ser que será una batalla muy dura.  
  
Mientras tanto, los edificios estan siendo dañados por dos individuos y hay muchas personas heridas; la gente hace todo lo posbile por huir, mas los esfuerzos de algunos de los ciudadanos terminan en una fea tragedia a manos de los atacantes. Uno de ellos bosteza por aburrimiento al ejecutar un ataque que hace que un negocio de ropa de modas sea destruido por sus poderes.  
  
"Yuji, ¿no crees que este trabajo es demasiado fácil? Se me hace que esto me va a aburrir antes de que encontremos el fragmento del kekkai que debemos derribar."  
  
"Ten paciencia, amigo. Esto es solo la chispa que encenderá una llama mucho mayor y nosotros seremos quienes inicien el incendio que vendrá del mismo infierno." Contestó Saisyu con seguridad a su amigo. "Además, nuestro jefe está observando que todo salga bien y logremos encontrar el punto sagrado."  
  
"Espero que sea pronto porque dentro de poco me voy a cansar de esto." Replicó Yuji.  
  
Los tresTenchi llegan por la azotea de un edificio que aparentemente no ha sido atacado aún, pero están muy molestos al ver la devastación que sus enemigos han causado.  
  
"Demonios, parece ser que están haciendo esto como si fuese una diversión." Keiichi dijo mientras apretaba su puño al estar enfadado. "¿Para qué vinieron a dar aquí?"  
  
"Seguramente están buscando el punto sagrado del kekkai para destruirlo y debilitarlo." Comentó Jin al ver los hechos hablar por sí solos. "Esa misma táctica la usaron los Chii-no-Ryu para destruir la barrera sagrada para facilitar sus esfuerzos de purgar el planeta."  
  
"Supongo que esos puntos sagrados han de ser muy importantes." Apuntó Ryu. "Pero no se justifica el hecho de lastima a una gran cantidad de gente."  
  
"Estás en lo cierto, Ryu." Jin le contestó. "Como verás, los puntos sagrados o los fragmentos del kekkai funcionan como si fuesen espirales que le proporcionan energía para que se mantenga erguido y cubra a todo Japón. Pero si todos los puntos sagrados son destruídos, el kekkai será derrumbado y el país estará en su punto más vulnerable para posteriormente sea borrado del mapa mundial; están ocultos por un manto de energía que los mantienen ocultos fuera de la vista de las personas y solo nosotros y los Shuras u otros tipos de personas que tengan nuestras habilidades pueden encontrarlos."  
  
"Es imperativo que debamos impedir que destruyan el punto sagrado que se encuentra en esta parte de la ciudad o de lo contrario ya estaremos en problemas demasiado pronto." Keiichi dijo. "Más vale que debamos actuar enseguida."  
  
"Entonces actuemos ahora y detengámoslos cuanto antes." Ryu ya iba a luchar contra los dos Shura, pero Jin lo detiene. "!Espera, Ryu! No vayas aún, todavía debemos poner una protección especial antes de entrar al campo de batalla."  
  
"¿De qué protección hablas?"  
  
"De ésta." Acto seguido, Jin pone sus manos juntas por la punta de sus dedos como si formara un objeto redondo y comienza a abrirlas. Una energía surge de ellas, toma una forma circular y se hace cada vez más grande hasta cubirir la zona entera y entonces el ambiente sufre un cambio sutil, pero significativo. Las personas que estaban en peligro ya no estaban; los gritos ya no se escuchan por los aldededores y todo el lugar está entero como si jamás fue atacando y esto sorprende mucho a Ryu.  
  
"¿Qué fue eso? Esto parece como si estuvieramos en otra dimensión o algo parecido y además, todo parece estar enterio y la gente desapareció."  
  
"Efectviamente." Keiichi le responde. "Podemos crear un kekkai propio para proteger a todos los seres vivos y todas las zonas donde combatimos. Es una medida de seguridad muy importante y siempre lo usamos antes de entrar a la batalla. Ten en cuenta esto y descuida, pronto te diremos todo con más detalle."  
  
"Con que toda la gente esté a salvo, no me molesta esperar." Ryu dijo.  
  
"Ahora vayamos a darles una visita." Jin comentó y los tres muchachos descienden para recibir a sus adversarios.  
  
En lo que sucedía el surgimiento del kekkai...  
  
"Saisyu, ¿sentiste esa presencia?" Pregunta Yuji muy extrañado.  
  
"Si, ya me di cuenta de ello." Contestó Saisyu. "Parece ser que ellos ya llegaron a vernos, ya que ahora estamos dentro del kekkai."  
  
"Pues qué más da, vamos a recibirlos como merecen." Dijo Yuji y ven entonces a los tres guerreros entrar al campo de batalla y aterrrizan de píe enfrente de sus dos contrincantes. Yuji observa al chico que está en medio de sus dos rivales y le saluda con una confianza algo atrevida. "Así que eres Ryu Kurosawa. Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti y francamente, parece ser que las apariencias no lo son todo."  
  
"Y además, miren quienes vienen al vecindario." Vocífera Saisyu. "¿A qué se les debe su visita, Jin, Keiichi?"  
  
"Es sencillo. Nosotros venimos a deterner sus estupideces." Keiichi contesta mientras agarra su esfera de energia con su mano."  
  
"Además, el punto sagrado jamás será perturbado por ustedes a menos que nos derroten." Habló con franqueza Jin. "Mientras la barrera espititual esté activa,se mantendrá oculto hasta que logren derrumbarlo y eso les costará mucho trabajo realizar esa proeza."  
  
"Escuchenme bien. No voy a permitir que ustedes maten a esas personas solo para encontrar lo que están buscando." Amenazó Ryu con mucha frialdad y cruzó los brazos. "En estos momentos no estoy de humor para estas cosas y esto está haciendo que me enfurezca mucho."  
  
"Oh, parece ser que el gatito está creciendo mucho y ya tiene sus garras." Silba Yuji con un tono de burla. "Entonces me parece que es nuestra tarea mostrarte quienes somos, ¿verdad, Saisyu?"  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo, así que vayamos a comenzar esto. ¿Les parece bien?"  
  
"Como gusten." Ryu contestó, conservando la misma frialdad. "Entonces dejen que los salude a mi modo." Abre su mano para exponer su palma y de ella sale primero un resplandor de luz y le sigue una especie de esfera resplandeciente que surge a gran velocidad para hacer un impacto sobre los dos jóvenes a la vez y ellos esquivan hacia los lados, haciendo que la esfera les roce y explota sobre los estantes de una tienda de juguetes. Yuji y Saisyu aterrizan, pero un sonido minúsculo y seco les llama la atención y ven unas manchas rojas que se formaron en el suelo y ponen una cara de preocupación al ver su sangre salir lentamente de la parte alta de uno de los brazos de ellos, el brazo izquierdo de Saisyu y el derecho de Yuji, respectivamente. Aunque la herida no es profunda, fue un buen golpe, ya que empezaban a sentir algo duro dentro de su piel como si recibieron un puñetazo en ese lugar.  
  
"Creo que no deben subestimar al enemigo."Les dice Ryu con una sonrisa fría. "Como tú lo dijiste, las apariencias no son todo si se toma en cuenta el poder que tengo en mi y voy a usarlo para acabarlos." Con esto, nuevamente con la mano abierta dispara cinco esferas de luz más y las dirige hacia los Shuras y apenas consiguen esquivarlas. Saltan hacia arriba y preparan su contraataque; Yuji dispara unos rayos lazer por la punta de sus dedos hacia Ryu en lo que Saisyu usa una especie de onda cortante que es producida al separar sus manos hacia direcciones opuestas para realizar el corte. Pero una acción no sucede sin una reacción, ya que Jin hace lo suyo lanzando discos de energían que explotan para detener los rayos de Yuji y Keiichi patea la esfera de energia duramente, causando que ésta se divida y se crea muchas esferas más, atrapando la onda cortante de Saisyu hasta que estalla, pero no sin antes soltar un sonido muy aterrador que hace que el lugar cimbre rápidamente por la intensidad del sonido, haciendo que todos los vidrios se partan en pedazos y caen. Ryu había alcanzado a esquivar cuando los ataques se impactaron y se encuentra en medio de sus dos compañeros.  
  
"Nada mal, amigos." Saisyu dijo. "Como verán, este sonido que mi onda produjo hizo que la corriente de aire fuese alterada al poner sus ondas en un estado alterado que estará a mi favor. Creo que no podrán escuchar cómodamente mientras los efectos del sonido se mantengan con su intensidad." Voltea a ver a Yuji y le dice. "Vamos, compañero. Demosles una buena lección de cómo hacer una pelea."  
  
"Seguro. Ahora dejenme dispararles algo muy especial para ustedes." Yuji comienza a disparar otros rayos lazer, pero esta vez son delgados y ligeros. Jin salta por un lado para esquivarlo, pero uno de los rayos le roza el brazo, causando una cortada mientras los otros explotan como si un rayo cayera en el lugar de los hechos. Saisyu, por su parte, hace una tremenda palmada que resuena tan fuerte que crea una onda de sonido de trueno bastante intensa que hace que Keiichi sea golpeado por ella y caiga cerca de un automóvil destrozado. Saisyu se acerca un poco para darle otro golpe, pero su rival reacciona rápido y patea otra esfera, esta vez roja como el fuego y logra dar en el blanco por el torso del joven de la camisa blanca con un chaleco negro y lo manda a otro estante, esta vez de una panaderia, estrellando el vidrio y termina por estar dentro del establecimiento.  
  
"Creo que serías un fracaso como portero si no tapas tiros sencillos como ese." Keiichi hace un comentario mientras mantiene su esfera bajo su pie mientras ve a su adversario tirado en el piso de marmol. Ryu ayuda a Jin mientras éste se recupera de otro ataque que Yuji realizó con éxito al darle un golpe cerca de sus costillas usando un lazer golpeador y Kurosawa actúa con rapidez, corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzar al disparador y éste sonríe. "!Vaya que eres un novato! A esta distancia, ¡vas a quedar plasmado en el pavimento!" Dispara instantáneamente un rayo más poderoso y Ryu logra verlo y salta a lo alto para esquivar el ataque y lo contesta lanzando una especie de onda de luz que primero llega a Yuji y parecía que no pasara nada, pero antes de que el chico de la chamarra negra se tranquilizara, se graba un crater en el pavimento y Yuji hace un grito de dolor mientras una energía hacía erupción y lo impacta a una camioneta, dejándolo golpeado por el ataque y Ryu aterriza de píe, cerrando los ojos. "Ahora viste con tus ojos quien es un novato." Dijo calmadamente mientras camina hacia donde está Jin y le ofrece la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
  
"Te debo una por ayudarme en el partido de futból en la escuela. Ponte de pie." Dijo Ryu.  
  
"Gracias por la ayuda." Respondió Jin con una media sonrisa. "Se supone que seríamos nosotros que te ayudaramos, no al reves. Me siento un tanto intranquilo."  
  
"¿Y eso qué? No iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras ese tipo te iba a impactar con esos rayos." Entonces observa que el costado derecho del cuerpo de Jin sangra un poco debido al golpe sufrido y le dice. "Vas a tener que tratarte esa herida. No vaya a ser que sea grave."  
  
"Gajes del oficio, no te preocupes, amigo. Estaré bien." Respondió el muchacho y escuchan la voz de Keiichi, quien se acercaba mientras se acomodaba su cuello al tronarlo un poco y sus ropas estaban un tanto rotas debido a los ataques de Saisyu y les habla riendo. "Parece ser que vas cambiando un poco, Ryu. Esperabamos que estuvieras todo serio, pero parece ser que estás tomando esta situación bien."  
  
"No pienses otra cosa." Ryu le responde. "Como la situación parece resuelta, creo que las explicaciones ya no deben esperar mucho." Pero escuchan entonces a los dos Shuras levantándose y aparecen enfrente de ellos, obviamente molestos por lo que les pasó y esta vez querían la revancha. El segundo round parecía que inciará.  
  
"Parece ser que de verdad eres muy bueno." Dijo Yuji. "Fue nuestro error subestimarte y ver que nuestros enemigos se han vuelto fuertes." Saisyu le sige con la misma intención. "Apenas ganaron el primer asalto, pero esto apenas va a iniciar. ¡Preparense!" Ryu, Jin y Keiichi se pone en posición de combate y las acciones resumirían, pero una voz los hace detener.  
  
"!Alto ahí!"  
  
Todos voltean a ver donde se origina la voz, pero solo Saisyu y Yuji parecen reconocer esa voz.  
  
"!Jefe!"  
  
"¿Qué hace aquí? Apenas ya ibamos a dar comienzo el segundo round con ellos."  
  
"No lo hagan." Dijo la voz y hace su aparición detrás de un anuncio. Era una persona que era cubierta de una túnica negra, se le veían los zapatos y tenía puesta una máscara de un demonio para darle una apariencia de un monstruo, pero la voz se escucha como la de un humano. "Observé la pelea y se ve que ese chico les está dando más problemas que esos dos Tenchi. Es inútil que sigan peleando ahora porque no le ganarán, así que es mejor que por ahora deban retirarse."  
  
"Solo deje que nosotros los hagamos pedazos y entonces..." Pero Yuji es interrumpido por la mirada sería y con una furia silenciosa como diciéndole "No se te ocurra desobedecerme." Y se calla, como si comprendiera el mensaje. El hombre misterioso voltea a ver a Ryu y le habla con la misma voz. "Veo que eres bastante poderoso al causarle a mis aliados muchos problemas, pero verás ahora lo que yo puedo hacer contigo." Abre su mano y comienza a emanar un poder inimaginable, haciendo que Jin y Keiichi se preocupen un poco al ver cómo incrementaba sus poderes poco a poco mientras los Shuras comenzaban a alejarse para no ser golpeados por el ataque que estaba a punto de suceder. "Es... es un poder...."  
  
"Sorprendente.... Nunca habia sentido tal intensidad..."  
  
El tipo entonces hace su ataque y sale una onda oscura muy potente y se dirigía a Ryu, quien logra esquivar con éxito mientras los Tenchi se alejaron a tiempo para evitar ser golpeados y Ryu prepara su respuesta, haciendo un ataque de la misma magnitud, pero el hombre salta tambíen y lo evita. El anuncio cae destrozado al suelo y los dos hacen una especie de combate aereo, dando varios ataques entre sí, pero ninguno lograr dar en el blanco y los dos se separan, quedando en pie sobre unos soportes de unos edificios desmoronados y se miran fijamente. El sujeto enmascarado hace como si sonriera debajo de su disfraz. "Veo que no son mentiras acerca de tu poder. ¿Te gustaría que lo terminemos con esto cara a cara?"  
  
"Me parece bien." Ryu contestó con confanza. "Pero te pasará lo mismo que a tus amigos, así que preparate."  
  
"Como gustes." Jin y Keiichi miran asombrados como los dos peleadores hacen un salto para llegar a verse cara a cara y preparan su gran ataque. Ryu pensaba en esos momentos: "Le daré el mismo ataque que le di a ese sujeto llamado Yuji; se llevará una sorpresa." Entonces dispara primero para intentar derrotar a su adversario, pero el otro actua con rapidez y hace el mismo ataque, pero una diferencia de poderes se hacía sentir entre los Tenchi y los Shuras y una explosión se llevó a cabo, cubriendo lo que pasaba hasta que ven a un cuerpo que iba cayendo por el impacto e iba hacia el suelo. Jin y Keiichi reaccionan y lograr atrapar a esa persona y se llevan una gran conmoción cuando se dan cuenta quien fue golpeado. ¡Era Ryu!  
  
El enmascarado aterriza de pie cerca de ellos y habla tranquilamente mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Tiene gran talento, pero le falta pulir un poco más su habilidad. Les concedo la victoria en este día de hoy, pero recuerden que esto es solo el principio, así que ahora saben qué les espera. Espero que vuelvan a entretenerme y ahora, debo reunirme con mis camaradas. Con permiso." Y antes de que Keiichi hiciera algo por reaccionar, el hombre misterioso desaparece rápidamente sin dejar rastro alguno mientras Jin desaparecía su kekkai, habiendo terminado la batalla. Hace un gesto para que su compañero se acerque a ver a Ryu.  
  
"Está en una sola pieza, pero está bastante lastimado." Jin dijo preocupado. "No creí que ese sujeto tuviera ese poder tan aterrador como para herirlo en un solo ataque."  
  
"Debemos hacer algo para darle tratamiento para que no le pase nada malo." Keiichi advirtío. "¿Lo llevamos al hospital?"  
  
"No será necesario." Jin respondió. "Sé donde vive Ryu, así que lo llevaremos a su casa. Además, los doctores nunca creerían lo que nos sucedió y nos conviene mucho que no sepan la verdad que ocurrió aquí."  
  
"Tienes razón." Keiichi cerró los ojos un momento. La batalla por el mundo ya había comenzado y la victoria fue para los Tenchi, pero tenía un sabor agridulce, ya que Ryu terminó lastimado por el adversario desconocido y sus enemigos escaparon. Ahora era importante ayudar a quien llegaría a ser su líder. "Guía el camino, Jin."  
  
"Esta bien." Y así ellos llevan a Ryu hacia su casa lo más tranquilo que pueden para evitar un percance mucho mayor y teniendo cuidado de que la gente no se diera cuenta de su presencia, ya que apenas se recuperaban del suceso tan extraño que pasó. Varias vidas fueron salvadas hoy, pero se desconoce la causa, cosa que Jin y Keiichi prefieren que se mantenga y en cuanto a Ryu, solo lo acogía un sueño un tanto dolorso y agotador. Todavía quería tener sus respuestas...  
  
Notas: Bien, como han visto, esta fue la primera batalla entre los Tenchi y los Shura y aunque terminó en victoria, Ryu ha sido lastimado. ¿Qué respuestas le esperan? ¿Quién sería el hombre misterioso a quien les causó miedo Yuji y Saisyu? Pronto aparecerá un nuevo Tenchi, pero también se presentará otro Shura. Mantenganse pendiente para el próximo episodio.  
  
Androide K'18 


End file.
